Raw
by SVUCrackfic
Summary: Olivia Benson and Nick Amaro are undercover in a sex club, looking for a rapist. Something happens ... M rated for a reason! Bensaro smut. Written by a friend and posted on this account by her request.


**Story written by a friend and posted here for her. So any reviews are for her, not me!**

* * *

His eyes are like molten chocolate when they meet hers; in them she sees a passion and heat she hasn't ever before witnessed with her younger partner.

They're undercover at a high end sex nightclub called Raw, located in upper west Manhattan. She's wearing a classy red dress, black heels, and her soft brunette hair down in waves. He is in a dark grey suit white button up, and his neck is adorned with a silver tie. They're supposed to be a happily married couple exploring their options. Deepening their trust.

She's got a sharp eye on their suspect, but it seems his attention has waned from Declan Reynolds and refocused onto _her._

"Do you think he'll do anything tonight?" She asks him, voice low, hoping to get his attention back on the task at hand. She feels his fingers slide onto her lower back as they push through the dance floor crowd.

She wonders if he heard her because he doesn't answer right away. But when they make it to the booth that the host led them to, he turns and whispers into her ear.

"Probably not. He knows he's under a microscope."

His thick voice, laced with that sexy brooklyn accent sends shivers up and down her spine. She nods in acknowledgment but doesn't speak. She doesn't think she'd be able to.

They sit down, the spot they're in is surprisingly well positioned, for they have a great view of the entirety of the club as well as their suspect in this C-shaped booth. She leans back, crosses one leg over the other and prepares herself for what may be a long night.

She knows they're supposed to play a loving couple but she's still shocked when she feels Nick relax next to her, placing a large palm on the exposed flesh of her knee. He leans in again and his hot breath cascades over her cheek. "You look like'a cop."

She frowns and finally turns to meet his eyes, which are sparkling with amusement. "I _am_ a cop." She tells him, reaching down to remove his hand from her knee.

"He's a smart guy, Liv. You gotta pretend like you're a woman in love." He curls their fingers together and rest them on top of her crossed thighs.

She knows he's right but she feels the nerves rocketing through her body. She hasn't felt this tingly in years. She's shocked that it's _Nick_ who's making her feel that way.

"Maybe if you drink something you'll feel a little better," he finally suggests, voice void of amusement and instead full of care. "Want me to get you a drink?"

"Yes please. Maybe see if you can find anything out about Reynolds at the bar too. I'll keep an eye out from here." She responds, relieved.

"Yes, boss." He smirks, removing his hand from hers and standing up. She swallows thickly. This will definitely be a long—if not interesting—night.

* * *

"You're all alone?"

She didn't even notice the man that had come up to her; being too focused on Nick and their Perp.

He's handsome. She'd be into him if it were any other night, she'd maybe even bring him home with her. She smiles tightly though, because he's now blocking her view of both her subjects.

"I'm actually here with my Husband."

The man nods, a bright smile plastered on as if it's been there all this time. "Where is he? Shouldn't leave such a beautiful woman alone."

"Why's that?" She tilts her head, baiting him.

"Some other man may sweep you off your feet." He leans against the backrest of the other side of the booth and his smile widens.

"You think so?"

Before he can answer, she sees Nick approaching with two drinks, and she tries to reach his eyes. But he's too busy staring down the man standing next to her.

"You make a new friend, baby?" His voice is laced with feigned jealousy. Or maybe it's real..?

"I did," She hums, leaning in and laying a palm on Nick's lower thigh. "This is—" she looks at the other man, brow arched, waiting for him to supply a name.

"Declan. Declan Reynolds."

And she feels him freeze next to her, her fingers tighten on his thigh. They'd been chasing the wrong man?

"Nice to meet you." Nick replies coolly. "I'm Nick, this is my wife Olivia."

"You're certainly a beautiful couple." Declan smiles widely, sitting down a handful of inches away from Olivia.

She instinctively leans into Nick. She's not particularly scared but instead caught off guard that their real suspect is a completely different man from who they expected. They know nothing of _this_ man.

"So what're you two doing here? I can't imagine you're.. _lacking.._ " He asks confidently, unphased by the brashness of his own question. His eyes focus on Olivia, her cleavage, as he asks.

Nick answers first, voice slightly deeper, "No, thankfully. We're just.. looking. We wanna try something new."

"Open marriage?"

Nick shrugs, arm wrapping around Olivia's shoulder, fingers brushing her exposed arm and the side of her covered breast. "Maybe. I don't know if I like the idea of sharing her. Guess it depends on who it is." He plays the part of possessive, protective husband well.

She shivers. He shouldn't be distracting her like this. Not when their case has been flipped so suddenly.

"I wouldn't either… _But_ I'm glad it's in your horizon." Declan smiles. "At least a bit."

Nick strokes her exposed arm softly. "Ultimately, it's whatever Olivia decides. Gotta keep her happy."

Declan looks at her, eyes darkening with obvious lust. "So I assume that it was your idea to come here tonight."

Olivia nods, giving the other man a sweet smile. "I don't know if I wanted to invite someone else into our bed tonight.." She begins, slowly falling comfortably into her role, "But It's something I've been considering as well. My husband and I are just here tonight to get a feel of the place. We've heard good things."

"Yeah? Well how do you feel about it."

"Too soon to tell. We just got here about 45 minutes ago." Nick tells him. "What about you? How long you been comin' here?"

"Since it opened. I'm close with the owner."

Nick feels Olivia tense, knowing that this has been ground zero for their serial rapist. This man, has been raping women, single and married, for nearly two years.

He brushes her cheek with his thumb and her head turns. "How about you, baby? You like it here so far?"

"Mhm." She hums, a shy smirk on her lips. "Good company." She sends a wink over to Reynolds, who is watching the interaction intently. He smiles again, and she can see why women fall for it. He's incredibly handsome; dark hair and striking green eyes, a colgate smile, and he looks fit under that navy blue button up. She takes the last sip of her non-alcoholic cocktail, and Nick immediately reaches for it.

"You want another, _cari_ _ño?_ " He asks, moving to get up. She wonders if he actually realizes that he'd be leaving her alone with this man if he left, but she stays silent, instead nodding her head and smiling sweetly. "I would love one."

"How about I get the next round.. On me." Declan speaks up, and then Olivia realizes what Nick was doing.

"You sure?" Amaro asks, and Reynolds waves him off.

"Definitely. Don't worry about it." He gets up, sending them both a flirty wink before moving toward the bar.

Olivia looks at Nick. "It makes sense now. He has an in with the owner, they probably work together on this. Or least the owner lets things slide with him." She whispers, darting her eyes over to the bar. She sees Reynolds looking in their direction, and she scoots closer to Nick. "We have to let Cragen know."

"I don't think Declan will do anything tonight. I think he is a little suspicious of us."

Olivia nods, and out of the corner of her eye, she sees the other man making his way back with the same drinks they had before. On a whim, she decides to play it safe; turning her head back towards Nick and bringing her lips to the corner of his mouth.

"Let's convince him then." She whispers, laying a few soft kisses on his cheek and the bottom corner of his lip. She feels him tense, but when his warm fingers curl around the base of her neck, she breathes out shakily. And although she anticipates his next move, the hot kiss still brings a wave of shock crashing over her. His lips taste like jack and coke, and they're softer than she ever imagined. Not that she had imagined kissing him at all before now.

She feels his tongue on her lip for a moment before they're interrupted by the soft clearing of a throat.

"I wasn't wrong." Declan mused, "You two are certainly a sight."

Olivia blushes and crosses her legs again, not sure when she'd uncrossed them. "The atmosphere here is something else," she reasons, letting her forearm rest against Nick's thigh, hand cupping his knee loosely.

"Well hey. Don't let me stop you. This is a sex club after all." He motions his hand to them and leans back, eyebrow arching challengingly.

Olivia feels what Nick had said earlier then-this man is suspicious. And it may be why he approached her earlier. She takes her drink and smells it quickly before sipping, and she notices that the scent of alcohol is prominent. He may not know who they are but he's smart enough to test it. So she takes a healthy sip, humming softly at the flavor.

Nick pipes up, "We're not into public sex."

Olivia bites her lip and looks at her drink, studying the swirl of the ice melting into the orangy-pink cocktail.

"Something tells me she doesn't agree."

Olivia's head shoots up, eyes hard. She keeps her cool as she replies though. "We've tried a few times. I'd much rather have him in privacy." Nick agrees silently, leaning over to brush his nose against her temple.

They both freeze when Reynold's light tone turns thick and daring.

"Well then. I think it's time I invite you into one of the club's private rooms."

* * *

Their attempt at denying was all for naught, had they been anyone else, there would be no way they'd have said no. The man is _that_ cunning and manipulative.

So when they walk hand in hand slightly behind Reynolds, fingers tightly squeezing one another, Olivia tries to figure out the best way possible to get out of there as safely and fast as they can.

The room they're led into is nice; walls clean and painted a blood red color. There's a long couch on one wall and a bed with soft, silk sheets on the other. It looks like a honeymoon suite. A mixture of wariness, fear and arousal all flood through her as the other man takes a seat in the middle of the couch, spreading his arm out across the back of the soft looking couch.

Nick clears his throat, standing tall and slightly in front of Olivia. "We didn't come here to have sex in front of a stranger."

"Then why'd you come, Nick?"

Olivia defuses the situation quickly, stepping in front of her partner, back faced towards Reynolds. "We _did_ come here to explore a little, baby." She moves his hand to her lower back; nearly the rise of her ass, and she presses against him. "I don't mind giving him a tiny preview."

Nick's deep eyes darken a shade, and he stares into hers for a moment, searching for the true consent he needs. They didn't discuss what would happen need they come this far, but they have a level of trust from years of partnership that she's confident will get them through the evening.

She leans forward and presses her lips softly against his overworking jaw.

"Pull up my dress and touch me." She hums softly, yet loud enough for Declan to hear her. Nick groans and bunches the sides of her form fitting red dress in his fists, pausing for a moment. " _Over my underwear."_

It's so soft he could barely hear it. But he did, and he'd respect it.

He slips a hand under her dress, pulling her back toward the bed with him. She straddles his lower thighs when he sits on the edge of the bed, keeping her lips fused to his jaw and throat.

He feels her lips falter as he brushes the tips of his fingers against the outer seam of her lace panties and he groans. There's no tiptoeing around the fact that she's dripping. He doesn't pause though, instead rubbing the crease where her sex and thigh meet softly, and she grinds down onto his hand.

"Mmmmm." Her eyes are drooping sexily, and the sight makes his pants tight. He forgets that Declan Reynolds is here, now transfixed on the woman that is on top of him. He hadn't expected this to happen tonight, but he'd go to any lengths to keep her safe, and knowing what this man does to women, he wasn't about to deny him a small show.

His thumb brushes her laced covered clit by accident and she arches, mouth dropping open as she sucks in a surprised breath.

"She's a sexy one." Declan rasps, reminding them both of his presence.

Nick looks over at him and then back to Olivia, and when he sees that her eyes are still drooping, and not the slightest alert, a sense of dread washes over him. Her pupils are dilated and her movements are loose.

And then he remembers that he'd let Reynolds get her drink.

Olivia sways now, instead of grinds, and when she slumps forward, he shoots his gaze back to Declan. "What did you put in her drink?"

The other man chuckles dryly, "Just something to help her relax."

And then Nick realizes quickly that an alert Olivia wouldn't have let this happen. Her senses had been dulled and he'd touched her while under the influence.

The last thing she remembers as she slips into blackness is the click of a gun hammer and Reynolds telling Nick to do as he says.

* * *

Her eyes slip open and she feels light headed. Her mind is clear though, despite the headache she's experiencing; She can tell immediately that she's in a hospital, hooked up to an IV drip. She looks over at the chair next to her to see her partner, still in his suit, sleeping. He looks uncomfortable, she muses.

"Nick." She calls to him, and seconds later, he's awake.

"Hey, you." He clears his throat. "How you feeling?"

"I think I should be asking you that.." She says, observing the dark bruise around his jaw.

He waves her off and shakes his head, "Nah.. He got a sucker punch in but I disarmed him pretty quickly and called for backup." He pauses, leaning forward to place a hand on her blanket covered knee, "I'm sorry I let him drug you.. I should've known-"

"You couldn't have. We weren't even expecting him to do anything tonight."

"You mean last night."

Olivia furrows her brows, and Nick clarifies. "He roofied you.. You've been out for about 20 hours now. Luckily they flushed the drug out of your system while you were sleeping. Said I could take you home when you woke up."

She lets out a breath and looks up at the ceiling. "What happened to Declan Reynolds?"

"Fin and Amanda got him to talk about an hour or two ago. He's on his way to lockup." Olivia's surprised that all this had happened when she was out, and overwhelming disappointment and shame overtakes her. Nick seems to notice and squeezes her knee reassuringly. "He didn't touch you."

Relief floods through her veins and she smiles weakly. He still has that look on his face though, so she asks, "So what is it then?"

"What is what?"

She hardens her jaw and her eyes set, "What's that look on your face? _Something_ is wrong."

He shakes his head and removes his hand from her knee, and the loss is nearly crippling. He runs that same hand through his tousled hair and sighs. "I didn't know you were drugged.. When I.. When I had my hand-"

"I knew what I was saying, Nick. I wanted what happened- to happen. It doesn't make me exactly.. Proud.. But it's true. I remember everything up until he said to do what he told you to do." Her words are firm but she can tell he is hardly convinced. "I wanted you to touch me, Nick." She pushes out, eyes leaving his for a moment before returning. "You didn't do anything wrong. He could've killed us if we didn't do what we did."

He nods, finally seeming to accept her words.

"Good. Now will you please get me out of here?"

* * *

She's standing in her shower, rinsing off the events of the past (technically) two days, relieved to be out of danger and the hospital and even Nick's presence. She'd told him that she wanted him to sleep here for the night so that they can talk, but the momentary break from everything has let her come to terms with what may take place this evening.

She washes her hair and body slowly, taking her time in getting fully clean before she shuts the water off and steps out, wrapping a towel around her wet body and slipping on her clean underwear.

She brushes through and towels out her hair as best as she can before taking her towel off and slipping into her silk robe, making her way into her bedroom. She stops in her tracks when she sees Nick perched on the edge of her bed, elbows resting on his knees. His face is set in hard lines, almost as if he had been thinking about something serious.

"Nick?"

He looks up and his eyes soften, then glaze over as they take her in. Long legs, wet hair seeping through the thin material of her robe, nipples poking through. She's a sight.

"What are you doing in here?"

When he doesn't answer, she steps forward, arms crossing over her breasts. "I need to change, so you-"

He stands up then, she can see the tiny bit of courage show as he makes his way over to her. She can't help the way her breath hitches when his hands slide up her arms and back down. She shivers when he wraps his own arms around her waist and when he presses his body to hers.

"The first time I touched you should have been better, Olivia. I'm going to make it better."

She's about to object, tell him that he's crazy, but his breath is on her lips now and she can't find the strength to push him away. She realizes just as he presses his lips firmly to hers that she doesn't _want_ to push him away.

The soft, tentative kiss grows more passionate, and soon, she's being pressed against her closet door while his tongue invades her mouth. She didn't know until this very moment that all she's ever craved is Nick Amaro's tongue.

She wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him closer, humming into his mouth. His hands burn a hot trail down her back and over her ass, gripping tightly as he pulls her roughly against her.

They can tell that this won't be slow, instead hard and passionate, and it's exactly what she needs after everything. She needs him.

"God, Nick.." She breathes, tilting her head back as he trails kisses down her throat.

He pulls her away from the wall and back towards her bed, all while dipping his hands under her robe and running his hands over every part of her body he can reach. She's soft all over.

She pulls back and climbs onto the bed, fully intent on having him on top of her. But she's pulled back by her hips, and in seconds, her robe is pulled up, panties pulled down, and she's letting out a strangled breath.

His mouth is on her intimately, tongue lashing at her throbbing clit, upper lip rubbing at her entrance. She grips the comforter in a tight grasp, and lets out a whimper as he licks and sucks at her sex. His hands move from her hips to her ass, squeezing the fleshy mounds before travelling up her back. His hands graze over her robe and they remember that they're still mostly clothed.

He pulls away and she takes the moment to flip over and remove her panties completely, untying her robe as he shed his button up and slacks. The moment he's free of everything but his boxers, he's back between her legs, pulling the robe away and tossing to the floor while he buries his face between her legs.

She moans louder then, unable to contain the growing arousal torpedoing through her. He's eating her so passionately and so thoroughly that she doesn't know how to keep at least moderately quiet. And it isn't until he comes up to tell her to let him hear her, chin and lips covered in her wetness that she truly lets go.

" _Yes!"_ She calls out, voice breathy and high, arching against the rumpled comforter as she comes hard against her partner's mouth. He doesn't stop though. She can barely hold in the small shrieks as he pushes his fingers into her, immediately starting a torturous pace. His tongue and lips attack her clit in the most agonizingly arousing way, and in moments, she's coming again, hips and back lifting off the mattress.

When Nick finally pulls away, she lets her body sink back down onto the bed. Her forearm comes to rest over her eyes as she catches her breath, and she feels him crawl up her body slowly, trailing kisses along her damp skin. She moves her arm and looks into his eyes as he takes one of her pert nipples into her mouth and she lets out a shaky breath. "Do we know what we're doing, Nick?" She asks raspily, fingers threading through his tousled hair. He doesn't answer right away though, instead only moving up to kiss her soundly. The gesture is somehow comforting.

"This goes past this case, Olivia. Just know that." He husks in her ear, lips and tongue teasing her flesh as he trails kisses along her throat and pulse. He lets his hand make a home between her legs, fingers just barely brushing the neat patch of dark curls. "Maybe it's selfish of me.. To have wanted you for as long as I have, but it's true."

His voice drips with comfort and sex, and she's nearly thrumming with anticipated want now. The way this man makes her feel.. Makes her body feel.. It's completely out of her mind's control.

"Is this what you want?" He asks, looking down into her eyes as his fingers rub her clit teasingly.

"Isn't it a li-little late to ask that?" She can barely keep a coherent sentence flowing with the way he's manipulating her body. He chuckles against her clavicle, teeth nipping the skin there.

"Never too late. Whatever you want, Liv."

She arches into him then, unable to control the way her body wants for him, craves him. "I want you.."

"¿ _Qué necesitas_ , baby?" He whispers, rubbing her clit harder and faster.

She doesn't know if it's his skillful fingers or the way he asks her what she needs, or even just the situation, but she finds herself letting go once more, feeling the rush of liquid leave her body as he works her sensitive clit over and over. Her nails dig into his bare shoulder and neck, feeling his hardness against her hip for the first time since he'd joined her.

She's never come this many times in such a short period.

She catches him off guard as he's kissing her breasts and flips him over, straddling his hips. He's hot and hard under her, and if it weren't for his boxers, he'd be deep inside her right now. She rotates her hips slowly, holding herself up with her palms against his chest. Her eyes watch his as she grinds on him, seeing the way they flutter at the sensation.

"You need to be naked." She rasps, leaning up to rest her palms on her own thighs. It causes his dick to have direct contact with her clit, and she can't help the small moan that escapes her lips.

They both work to remove his boxers quickly, unable to really say or do anything except just that.

Nick is barely tossing his boxers to the floor when she sinks down on him, embedding his length deep inside her. She can't breath, she's so full of him, and she has to take a moment to gather herself. He's gripping her hips tightly, an obvious effort to control his own body. She rises a few inches, then sinks down, testing the waters. All she feels is crippling pleasure when she does it again, and again, and again until she's riding him slowly to a torturous rhythm.

"Fuck, Liv.." Nick pants, looking down to watch their bodies connect before throwing his head back. His hands slide from her hips to her ass, gripping her roughly, guiding her movements. They're moving faster now, his hips snapping up to meet hers sinking down.

Olivia shakes her head, brows furrowed, "It's not- it's not enough.. Please.." She looks him with pleading eyes, unable to voice what she needs.

And he realizes... She wants it rough. And he knows how to give it to her.

He moves then, pushing her gently off of him so that they can change positions. She's on her hands and knees, facing the foot of the bed and he's lining himself back up behind her, thrusting in without warning. " _God, yes.."_ She breathes, gripping the comforter. He thrusts hard into her for a few moments, feeling the way her walls grip him so needily, loving the way she demands that he go faster.

His hand reaches forward and winds into her hair, damp from her shower. He pulls softly, bringing her up against his chest. He keeps up his quick thrusts, one hand wound gently into her hair, the other palming a bouncing breast.

He looks up, burying his mouth against her shoulder and neck as he fucks into her. Their eyes meet in the dresser mirror across the room, and it's that-the dark brown connecting with light brown-that brings her crashing into her fourth orgasm. Her head tilts back against his shoulder and her mouth drops open in a deep cry, fingers flying to the juncture of her thighs, rubbing her clit quickly to prolong the sensation. She's never felt this way; never come this hard.

"Where-"

"Don't stop." She pants, hooking a hand around his hip to keep him inside her.

Moments later, he finishes, coming hot and hard deep inside of her.

He sinks back onto the bed, sitting with her in his lap. He's still deep inside her as they come down from their highs.

His palm flattens out in between her heaving breasts, mouth kissing a trail of lazy kisses from shoulder to jaw. "You okay?" She nods in response and he smiles against her slick skin. "Should we thank Cragen for sending us on this case or Reynolds for-"

"I wouldn't go that far. This was all us."

He chuckles softly, "You're right. _¿Sin arrepentimientos?"_ He asks softly, fingers brushing her nipple comfortingly.

She shakes her head and looks back at him, eyes drooping-this time with contentment and arousal-and lips forming in a soft smile. "No regrets."

" _Bien."_

"I never realized how sexy it is when you speak Spanish until now." She smirks, turning around and laying down next to him on the bed. She beckons him with an arched brow, legs parting wantonly. " _Ven aca…? No he terminado contigo_ (Come here. I'm not done with you)." She tries. "Mine is a little rusty."

He laughs and slides on top of her, feeling himself harden up again. When he slides into her for the second, and most definitely not last time for the night, she cranes her neck and attaches her lips to his in a silent kiss.

She's got her heart and body out on the table for this man; feeling open and raw. And she's okay with it.

 **THE END**

 **Please review for my friend!**


End file.
